


Desert Dreams

by wrennette



Series: genkill kinkmeme fills [1]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Canon Typical Swearing, De-anoning, Fantasy, Fantasy Fulfillment, Kissing, M/M, Pappy's gay for Rudy, archiving old words, beejs, being attracted to Rudy doesn't make you gay, kinkmeme fill, unless you're gay for Rudy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:57:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4791554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Pappy/Rudy, Pappy has a wet dream about Rudy and avoids him for days. Rudy confronts him about it and Pappy decides to show Rudy why he's avoiding him by acting out what he did in his dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desert Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Archiving from LJ. Originally posted 2010. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Neither Generation Kill nor the characters portrayed therein belong to the author. 
> 
> Original AN: Belatedly de-anoning from queeniegalore's kinkmeme. Cleaned up a couple typos, but otherwise unchanged.

Despite what everyone says, Pappy had a feeling that thinking Rudy was hot might actually make him gay. And he was a little uncomfortable with that, because he genuinely loved Rudy, had for a damn long time. But he's been waking himself with increasingly pornographic dreams about his partner, and that, well that's a first for him. He knew intellectually that thinking Rudy was a pretty damn fine specimen didn't make him gay. He also knew that having repeated fantasies about Rudy's mouth, specifically Rudy's mouth around his cock, might rightly be classified as a bit gay. So he did what he often did when presented with a problem he didn't quite know how to fix. He pigeonholed his attraction to Rudy into the corner of his mind and ignored it. Of course, to do that, he sort of had to ignore Rudy.

He made himself scarce, volunteered to go out on watch and foot patrol. Part of it he could cover with the accepted fact that he had damn good eyes. It was part of what makes him such a good sniper. But eventually, his avoidance maneuvers blew up like a string of firecrackers. Rudy cornered him after they'd dug in one night, eyes hard in the dimming light. Pappy could feel his heart trip-hop in his chest, and then it was running off like a scared rabbit, while he was left standing there staring at Rudy like a pole-axed doe.

Rudy's mouth moved, and Pappy was paying too much attention to the shape of his lips to make sense of the words. Rudy patiently waited for an answer to the unheard question, and after a moment Pappy looked back up quizzically. Rudy patted his cheek a couple times, trying to get him to focus, and Pappy swallowed thickly. His mouth felt so dry he thought he probably couldn't form words even if he wanted to.

"Are you okay my brother?" Rudy asked, concerned now with his partner's distraction. Thankful for the darkness, Pappy felt his face heat.

"I'll be alright," Pappy stalled, and Rudy's hand shifted from his shoulder to his chest. If Rudy could feel the jack-hammering of Pappy's heart, he didn't say anything. "Just need to get my head right," Pappy continued, mentally urging himself to just shut up. He knew if his mouth got away from him, he'd say something stupid. Knowing that didn't keep it from happening though. "I'm a bit confused is all," his mouth kept going. "Can't seem to stop thinking about you." Rudy stepped back at that, and after their closeness, the chill of the night snapped Pappy fully into focus. He closed his mouth, because Rudy was looking at him in a way he couldn't quite get his head around.

"Thinking about me?" Rudy asked, and Pappy brought his hand up to scrub through his hair, not sure how to answer that, or even if he wanted to. "What've you been thinking Pappy?" Rudy insisted, and Pappy knew innuendo when he heard it. The tone in Rudy's voice was about seven steps past innuendo. He swallowed again around the egg in his throat. They'd been good friends a good long time, and Rudy had a girl back home. Hell, he had a girl back home. But he couldn't stop thinking about Rudy's mouth, about Rudy's body, about Rudy's big, capable hands. He licked his lips, and words just came tumbling out.

"Been thinking about your mouth," Pappy whispered hoarsely. He reached out as he said it, running the pad of his thumb over Rudy's moist lower lip. "Been thinking about kissing you." Rudy stepped closer obligingly, and their mouths brushed lightly together. The whisper of Rudy's breath against his face made Pappy gasp, and their kiss deepened wetly. They finally drew apart panting, and Pappy was leaning against the Humvee again, Rudy's palm next to his head.

"What else," Rudy urged, his voice gone low with intent, and Pappy's brain shorted out. The fantasies from the past few nights unrolled themselves behind his eyes, and he didn't have the words to explain it. So he dropped to his knees and fumbled with Rudy's MOPP suit. His fingers felt massive and clumsy, and after a moment Rudy understood what he wanted and gave him a hand. With a groan Pappy pressed his face into Rudy's crotch, ignoring the less than attractive stink of three day old ball sweat.

Rudy's skin was hot as sin against his face, and he groaned again, shifting on his knees so he could suck Rudy's balls into his mouth. That earned him a stifled groan from Rudy, and then the chicken suit was shielding Pappy from everything else as he nuzzled Rudy's cock and licked at his balls. He worked his mouth up Rudy's shaft, and by the time he got to the head Rudy was leaking. The bitter salt of pre-come was different than the musky salt of sweat, and Pappy lapped it up as quickly as it oozed from Rudy's slit.

The weight of Rudy's hand settled on his head, urging him to take more of Rudy's cock into his mouth, and Pappy complied. He gagged a bit as the head slicked into the back of his throat, falling away a bit as his eyes stung with tears. Undaunted he tried again, taking Rudy as deeply as he could, sucking at the hot shaft in his mouth. Rudy strangled another groan, and Pappy shifted on his knees, trying to palm his own erection. The rough material lining the MOPP suit felt like sandpaper against his too sensitive skin, and so he abandoned that, but kept sucking Rudy down.

"Pappy," Rudy breathed, and Pappy groaned, because he had never heard that tone from Rudy before. He liked it, liked it a hell of a lot. He forced himself to swallow Rudy down even further, and Rudy swore under his breath, fingers scrabbling for a hold against Pappy's close-shorn scalp. Another choked swear, and Rudy's hips were describing aborted thrusts, his cock nudging deeper and deeper into Pappy's throat. Pappy choked and gagged a bit, hands clenching on Rudy's thighs. Rudy's swollen cock twitched in his mouth, but he didn't taste the salty come at all, because Rudy was unloading straight down his throat, gasping sharply. Rudy collapsed into his lap and roughly tugged at Pappy's chin, pulling him into position for a sloppy kiss. Pappy groaned into it, trying not to thrust up against Rudy.

"You've been thinking about me?" Rudy asked. "Doing that? To you?" Pappy nodded, his face heating as he tried to pull away, suddenly embarrassed. Rudy swore again, then pushed his hand between them, under Pappy's MOPP suit. Pappy gasped as Rudy's hand closed around his erection, his head lolling back against the side of the Humvee. Rudy gave him a positively lewd grin, then pulled away, kneeling in the dirt as he pulled Pappy's uniform open. The breath of cool night air before Rudy's mouth closed around him made him even harder, and it didn't take him long at all before Pappy was tugging at Rudy's hair and biting his lip to keep from crying out as he came.

"I like the way you think," Rudy murmured against his cheek, then kissed him again, and Pappy just kissed back bonelessly.


End file.
